Rintori - On a post it note
by Haruko Saruwatari
Summary: Nitori and Rin lives together in an apartment in the city, where Rin swims competive and Nitori chose to become a flourist. On a stressful day, Nitori collapses on the couch and notices hundreds of post-it-notes all over their apartment.


Nitori and Rin lives together in an apartment in the city, where Rin swims competive and Nitori chose to become a flourist. On a stressful day, Nitori collapses on the couch and notices hundreds of post-it-notes all over their apartment.

Nitori was done. SO done. His dying whale-noises increased as he threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch. Wiggling around like an impatient child, he found the most comfortable position at last. Their apartment was dead silent, and he really wanted to just sleep. But he couldn't. He had to eat something first.  
Growlig as he used his strength to rise from the warm place, he noticed something. There was more colours in there. Everything seemed more colourful, somehow. His sight was a bit blurry, and decided to put on his reading-glasses. The clear shapes of yellow, pink and blue squares appeared as he pushed the glasses onto his nasal bridge. The now clear apartment was covered in squares. Ai rolled of the couch and picked up the papersquare closes to him.  
"Go to bed" it read, with blck ink on the pink paper. Ai walked around the apartment, looking at each and every note for two minutes. Most of them had something unique and different written upon it. A small compliment, a fact, a command to aim for the bed, reasonsn why the writer loved him, and so on.  
Nitori felt warm and happy as he read the messages. A deep breath was needed as he took this cute surprise him, accepting the cute facts and all the effort they took to make. His eyes wandered the room as they traced toward the bedroom. His stomach fluttered with butterflies.  
With slow movements, he walked toward the room, not sure what to expect. He would have gone to the bed either way, because he was deadly tired. It was the season for flowergifts, so he had his hands full as a fourist with handlin both customters and flower-orders. It would be valentines day tomorrow. Couples in love appeared in the shop oth together and later, separately, mostly the guys. Helpless as they were, Ai got the job to help them find the perfect flowers. None of the customers seemed to have any clue that flowers had deeper meanings, but they always praised him for the final product. A clap on the shoulder from his coworker, and he got another visitor.  
The hectic life to a flourist tried to kill him this year. With his five years of working as a flourist, he knew that this year, they'd have a lot of orders and requests.  
His feet moved sowly toward his bedroom, hearing only the creeking wooden floor underneath him. He opened the door, and gasped.  
The bed was covered in red and pink petals. Their king-sized bed stood so much out that Ai was sure it was from another world. The petals was strewn as a path from the door to the bed, and candles had been lit all over. He could count at least twenty candles just from where he stood. There was a lot of small candles, and some incense had been lit. The only lightsources came from the open fires, as the curtains had been closed, noe letting any light inside.  
A comfy and relaxing, yet tempting and erotic atmosphere snuck up on him, and his heart raced. A warm hand stroke against his upper back, and stopped at his hips. A chill raged through his nerves for a moment, startled by the sudden company. He now felt the strong presence of his lover. The warm breath from behind tickled his neckhair.  
"Welcome home, Ai" Rin whispered in the flourist's ear. He could feel the grin on Rin's face right before he placed a on the pale neck. Ai let out a small laugh and smiled.  
Rin kept caressing and kissing Ai as the other let it happen with big enjoyment.  
"What's up with all this?" Nitori asked, laughing. he didn't have the mood to be erotic and flirtous, so he laughed and giggled whenever Rin moved his hands. Rin didn't dislike that part at all. He'd actually hoped that it would be the reaction.  
His warm and slender fingers traced toward Ai's chest, wanting to touch his nipples. The boy giggled, trying to keep his moans inside. Rin's body pressed against Ai's back, feeling the firm muscles and the dick against his butt. It was getting hard. Rin playfully nibbled on the pale and glorified neck, sucking on the skin as he marked his belongings. Ai could feel the swollen marks, making him shiver. He loved this move so much. The kind of playful nibbling, the pain mixd with great pleasure, the staring gazes he received at work the next week after their rowdy nights. This would be an en better night.  
His fatiguee had vanished the moment he'd entered the room and he waited in ecitement for Rin's next move. The elder's hand stroke Ai's body, grasped, pinched, felt upon the young flourist. Rin's erection stroke against him, getting harder for each time. Their panting increased, heavier breaths and faster movements. Ai couldn't do anything but receive as Rin seemed to deny him access to himself.  
"Just stay the way you face now," he'd whispered. hi hands moved down to Ai, opnening and removing his pants and boxers with ease and impatience. As his dick was released from it's crampy cage, he sighed in relief. It felt so much better to be like this.  
Rin got out of his own clothes, throwing them on the floor like he dropped a microphone. Ai pulled his shirts off in a secound and dropped them, waithing for orders. Rin let out a sound and moved closer to his boyfriend, turning him to face eachother.  
They were stark naked.  
Their blushing faces.  
Their pulsating erections.  
They were close, so close.  
Rin moved his hands down to Ai's waist, gliding over the butt and grabbed the soft and firm balls. Suddenly, he moved toward the bed as he pushed Ai onto it, he himself raged over him like a mighty lion. His dick seemed bigger and mightier from this point of view, Ai smirked. His skin was still tickling after the touches. Rin's extravagante body was so firm and beautiful. The ideal muscles. Suddenly, the redhead leaped forward, jumping AI and began touching him. His hips moved in a perfect rythm, rubbing his dick against Ai's creating an orgasmic jump inside of Ai. The hands touched the lightly pink nipples, nudging and carefully twisting them with twofingers. Ai moaned, feeling the butterflies take off in time with the ctions. Ai's moans increased as Rin's dick rubbed against his good spot, filling him with extacy.  
The petals underneath them were soft and comfortable, making them both feel godd. They were real petals, and the moment Ai'd seen them, he knew they were high-quality, real petals. Like, really expencive. Rin traced the lines of Ai's figure with his fingers, down to his butt. The boyfiend's dck begged to be pleasured but Rin had other plans. The slender fingers traced his hole, stroking the sensitive parts between it and the balls. Putting one finger in, Ai shuddered. His mouth was close Rinæs ear, breathing heavenly.  
Keeping his upper bodyparts occupied, his mouth traced and kissed the pale neck who'd already gotten it's own dark marks. His tongue felt good as he licked, before he pressed his lips down and sucked. Ai gasped, feeling a chill from his spine and his dick twitched. At the same time, Rin pressed his middle finger inside, causing a bigger effect.  
"You're sucking it all in, aren't you? Such a cute one," Rin whisperd, fingering and pinching. Ai felt so content and heavenly he couldn't speak. Wriggling in another orgasm, he could only nod, head blushing red and unable to connect. Another finger was added, another hickey had been sucked, his nipples to touched he was cumb. Rin moved from the upper body to the lower. His free hand moved to Ai's dick, already leaking precum. The smaller penis twitched as Rin pushed another finger up his ass. He shuddered a moan as Rin grinned in content. The ensation of Rin's slender fingers stroking agains his own genitalia, before he firmly grabbed it and moved his hand up and down. The orgasm filled Ai up as he felt it both ways. The fingers inside him gained another, ajd the good spot was hit. He twitched in a big gasp, not able to comprehend the extacy he felt welling up in himself. Wanting to cum so badly, he was surprised to find no semen on his flat stomach. But his dick felt like it was going to reupt, twitching to let it out, Rin's fingers prevented him. He could tell from the oh-so-sexy-grin he just had on his face.  
"Not yet, honeybun," he smiled, pushing his fingers deeper in. A loud moan escaped the silverboy's mouth, hitting the good spot again. Ai was now all cake as Rin pulled out his fingers, switching it out with his massive boner. Close to his own limit, his seven inches erection was filled sticky with precun, twitching. With only a light stroke, he'd ejaculate hard. Heavy breathing as he guided it, he gently stroke the head against Ai's sensitive parts before he quickly put it in. The wellknown but still orgasmic place he loved so much, caused a lot of pleasure. A great pleasure. A pleasure he'd always treasure. Pushing it all in, Ai let out a gasp as it filled him up. The quick, weak sigh filled with strengh.  
"R-Rin.. Ah..!" Ai gasped, emotions filled inside him like a thousand butterflies all over inside. The feeling of the mighty dick penetrating him, making him all mushy, weak and almost blinded. Rin moved, repeated his movements, pushed harder and faster as their panting increased. He leaned over Ai, parted his hips to the side and pushed deeper in. Ai's lips parted to moan, feeling Rin's hands grab his tights. The elder's red hairstrands swiped Ai's face as he moved in his own rythm, faster for every moan. Ai bended his back like a rainbow, wanting to be released by this devilish jail of an erection. His hands grabbed the closest object to keep himself occupied and clenched his fist around his pillow. And some rose petals. A few petals ticklid his back, increasing the orgasm.  
"R-Rin.. I-I'm so close..!" Ai cried out, almost rippinghis pillow in two from the peak of his orgasm. Rin grabbed the thights harder, pushing harder and deeper as he himself felt like ejaculating. Ai's surprisingly loud, sexy moan as he hit the spot, released Rin from the great and amazing pain. The semen ejaculated hard as he gasped, threw his head back in pleasure and cursed in a low voice.

In a moment, Ai had fallen asleep.  
A sharp sound shrilled close to his ear, startling him as he rose in bed. Scared by the sudden sound, he laid his eyes upon the phone, vibrating on the desktop beside him. A message blinked on the screen with blue light. The music stopped, and after a few blinks, the light stopped too. Ai nudged his palm in his face, trying to get the sleep out of his system. How long had he been sleeping? The curtains had been opened a bit, and the darkness seemed to have conquered the world. It was pitch dark.  
Ai widened his eyes, rushed to turn on the small lamp on the wall over him, and looked at Rin's now emtpy duvet. It was full of rose petals.  
"What fucking time is it anyway?" he mumbled, raising an eyebrow as he yawned. Grabbin his phone, the message lightened up. It was from Rin.  
"Check the note" was all it said. Ai gave off a small grin, and looked for the note. The digits on his device showed 22:42. At the end of their bed, his clothes were folded neatly, and a post-it-note was placed on top of it. Ai crawled out of the warm and cozy bed, feeling the petals ticklie himm as he moved. All the lights and candles had been blown out, making the only light from the lamp he'd turned on. Picking up the note, it read with hearts and a cute drawing of a duck attached to it.  
"Meet you at the roof in five," it read. And a kissy-face badly drawn on the side.  
As he put on the clothes, they somehow felt different. The texture wasn't right, but it didn't feel bad either. Passing the big mirror in their hallway, he stopped.  
And froze.  
We're happily.  
That's what his shirt said. Happily what? Living together? Having a child? A dog? Gay? Fucking? The possabilities was big, that was for sure. Grabbing the keys to the apartment and his shoes, he went out and locked the door.  
Right before he locked, he realised something was off again. Quickly looking in to their home, he realised. All the post-it-notes had been removed. Every last one of them. Their apartment was now back to the old it. A clean version. In the small glimpse he had before he locked the door, everything was cleaned. Rin had really been planning this, he smiled. But why? Had someone died? Did they celebrate something? Their anniversary as a couple would be in August, so it seemed very off. He really wondered about the reason behind it all.  
Without realising it, he had walked up to the roof, and the only thing that separated him and the cold february-night, was the red door. The red dorr Rin partly destroyed when he played tag with the Iwatobians, and he'd seen another way when he hit it.  
The janitor disliked it whenever they used the roof. Giving only angry looks toward them, AI was afraid he disliked them in general, but Rin just kissed him to say it really wouldn't matter to them. Rin wasn't particularly teasing or irritating the janitor, but they most certainly didn't like eachother very much. He hadn't picked a fight yet, at least.  
The door creaked loudly as Ai opened it, feeling the cold breeze stroke against his legs. The haistrands on his body rose instantly. The door shut hard behind him as he walked out in the open. Startled by the loud sound, he turned quickly as a reaction. Facing forward again, he felt like suddenly have appeared in another world.  
On the rooptop, it was dark. It was complete silence, despite the distant cars honking and other city-noises. The air was fresh, filling his nose with cold wind. On the other side of the roof, Ai noticed a silouette standing by the fence. A tall silouette with the jacket open, swaying in the wind. The light from the distant buildings seemed like stars, faintly blinking as Ai walked toward the silouette. The details in the shadow revealed themselves as he came closer. The red hair blew up in the wind, making it look like either a shampoo-commercial or a shoujo anime. This scenery seemed like a fairytale. Like he was going to get carried away by a spirit. Like the silouette was going to grow wings and take him away from the tiring world. A meter left between then, Ai stopped.  
Rin hadn't turned to look at him yet. Embracing the strong wind, he smiled with distant eyes. The white, yellow, blue and purple colour in the lights underneath them shone and highlighted the beautiful human in front of Ai. Hs legs were already numb from the short period of time he'd been outside. Rin's eyes shimmered with the colours, creating another world in the iris. The eyes moved toward Ai, looking straight at him. A gentle smile appeared on his face.  
"You slept well?" he asked with a gentle voice. Rin had buttoned up his jacket, accompanied by a red scarf Ai had knitted for him some years ago. His nose was as red as the chinese flag, and he breathed out big, thick clouds of warm air. The lighting made everything so much pretier than it usually was. Ai nodded in response to the question.  
Rin smiled and tilted his head. "That's great," he said, and turned to face the skies.  
Ai did the same.

He'd never seen a clearer space before.  
The milk way was so clear, so white, strong, pure. Millions of stars glowed over their heads, showing off their immense powers and energy. A light turquise-blue roared the sky, the image of all the stars behind it, creating the light. There was no skies whatsoever, making it a perfect night at the planetarium. But this was almost better. The sight was breathtaking.  
"It's beautiful," Nitori whispered, blown away by the incredible sight.  
"I've never seen the galaxy this clear before," he added, not taking his eyes off it, in fear it would disappear. Rin placed his hand upon Ai's head and tousled with the long silverstrands. It was long enough to put it in a ponytail, which Rin only saw him do whenever he studied something, cooked or walked past the shop on a hectic day.  
Rin absolutely loved the boy.  
Ai gazed up at the sky, trying to recognise the constellations. He found Orion, and his own zodiac sign, but none of the others. There were too many stars to know which was which. His hands began to go numb too, and his nose got bitten multiple times by the wind. Luckily, his jacket was warm enough by itself.  
"Aiichirou," Rin said with a softer voice than ever.  
The silverboy turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes, and gasped by surprise. Rin looked up at him with endearing eyes, glittering in the citylights. With one knee on the rooftop and the other bent, he held a small, black box in his hand.  
The ring inside the box looke stunning. The silver around the base was entangled like two roots, escaping from the main white stone in the middle. The city's lights were reflected in the white stone, spreading itæs beautiful light onto Rin's face. Ai had no words. His cheeks blushed, his eyes began feeling teary.  
"The galaxy might be stunning, amaxing, fantastic and all that. But it's nothing compared to you. You are beathtaking, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"  
He sobbed a nod, unable to say anything. With shaky hands, Rin put the ring on Ai's finger, and placed a kiss upon his lips.


End file.
